De objetos místicos y otros asuntos
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Una historia sobre cómo los objetos legendarios de los fundadores fueron obtenidos. Para Griffinn.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Para Griffinn en su cumpleaños. :D_

 **De objetos místicos y otros asuntos**

I  
Hazañas de valor

—¡Nos han robado!

Ragnuk, el guardián de la tesorería, lucía alarmado cuando comunicó la noticia a su superior. Nunca antes en la historia del pueblo de los duendes había ocurrido algo como eso, pues guardaban todas sus reliquias y creaciones bajo siete llaves.

—Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible? —rugió la voz de Golborok, el superior de Ragnuk—. ¿Acaso tienes vendas en los ojos para no haber visto al ladrón?

Ragnuk quedó paralizado ante el regaño de su jefe. Por supuesto que no había visto cómo el intruso se las había arreglado para penetrar en la bóveda y salir sin que ninguna alarma sonara.

—Señor, para robar algo sin ser visto ni detectado, ese sujeto sólo puede ser un mago— elucubró Ragnuk con voz temblorosa—. Aunque no alcanzo a imaginar qué podría hacer un mago con algo así.

—¡No quiero corazonadas! ¡Quiero hechos! —restalló la voz de Golborok como un látigo—. ¡Encuentra aquel objeto o sufrirás las consecuencias!

Ragnuk asintió con la cabeza por toda respuesta. Estaba demasiado asustado como para pronunciar alguna palabra. En todo caso, Golborok era un duende inmisericorde cuando se trataba de castigar a aquellos que hacían mal su trabajo. No le cabía duda que los magos recelaban de los duendes por sujetos como él, bárbaros y crueles. En realidad, los duendes no eran belicosos por naturaleza, pero los magos siempre habían sido poco amigables con ellos y los miraban como si fuesen basura. Aquello era capaz de despertar odio y rencor hasta en la más pacífica de las almas.

Como fuese, a Ragnuk le esperaban días y días de búsqueda. No tenía ninguna pista sobre la identidad del ladrón, aparte del hecho que era un mago. Y, aunque ellos no fuesen tan numerosos, interrogar a cada uno de ellos sería una causa perdida.

 _Tal vez necesite algo de suerte en este trabajo_ se dijo.

Ragnuk no tenía forma de saber que sus ruegos serían escuchados. De la manera en que menos imaginaba.

Silverclaw era un dragón bastante codicioso. No era consciente de sus acciones, como todos los de su especie, pero actuaba como si fuese un humano. Era bastante grande para ser un Galés Verde Común e inspiraba el terror más puro en los corazones de la gente que poblaban las aldeas cercanas a las montañas donde vivía este particular dragón.

Hace poco había atacado una caravana con diez hombres y un tesoro cuantioso de joyas y monedas de oro. Se había comido a todos los hombres y usado una espada plateada como mondadientes. Sin embargo, de algún modo, a Silverclaw le era más más llamativa la espada que el resto del tesoro, el cual se llevó de todas maneras. Pero aquel dragón era un poco descuidado, pues había ignorado al hombre que lo perseguía en un caballo gris. Tal vez pensó que no valía la pena atacarlo, o que tal vez tenía mal sabor. Algunos humanos, especialmente los más robustos, le hacían dar arcadas.

En ese momento, Silverclaw estaba hecho un ovillo en su cueva cerca de la cima de la montaña. Era su guarida, su fortaleza, un lugar donde sabía que ningún hombre, mujer o niño podía llegar.

Un caballo había quedado amarrado a un árbol, pero su amo no lo había abandonado. Iba a volver por él cuando hubiera acabado con su asunto en la cima de la montaña. El caballo alzó la vista hacia el desfiladero que dividía dos picos montañosos, lugar donde su amo trataba afanosamente de cumplir con su objetivo.

El camino, si es que a un pequeño trecho dejado por el paso de cabras monteses podía llamarse camino, podía ser engañoso. Un paso que lucía amplio podía acabar en un despeñadero que se precipitaba cientos de pies hacia el suelo. Pero a Godric Gryffindor no le podía importar menos cuan traicionero fuese su sendero.

Llevaba semanas tras la pista de ese dragón, buscando una forma de derribarlo y arrancarle una de sus garras. La necesitaba porque se había desatado una peste en el colegio donde enseñaba, una peste que sólo podía ser curada por un brebaje bastante raro. Y el ingrediente principal de aquella pócima estaba en una de las extremidades de ese dragón. Los galeses verdes comunes de garras plateadas estaban casi extintos, por lo que hallar uno podía considerarse un auténtico golpe de suerte.

Godric estuvo a punto de caer más de dos mil pies en un par de ocasiones. Si hubiese sido un muggle, habría muerto en la primera oportunidad, pero la magia era una aliada muy confiable. Sin embargo, no podía usar magia para arrancar la garra del pie de ese dragón. _De Silverclaw_ se corrigió Godric mentalmente. Cuando alguien le ponía nombre a un dragón, era una señal inequívoca de que se trataba de un animal particularmente peligroso.

Después de muchos afanes —y otros dos encuentros cara a cara con la muerte—, Godric llegó a la cueva de Silverclaw, donde lo encontró hecho un ovillo, roncando como si un dios muggle lo hiciese. Mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de acometer su faena, notó que había una espada plateada bajo una de sus patas. Godric era familiar con la artesanía de los duendes y reconoció el trabajo de un auténtico maestro herrero.

 _Eso es lo que necesito para llevarme esa garra_.

Afortunadamente, Silverclaw no estaba sosteniendo el arma con todo el peso de su cuerpo, por lo que Godric pudo sacarla sin mayores contratiempos. Pudo haberse ahorrado todo ese lío y haber usado magia, pero había recibido instrucciones explícitas de no emplearla para ese trabajo en específico. La magia podría adulterar las propiedades de la garra y la pócima curativa sería inservible. Además, las espadas forjadas por duendes poseían un filo tal que podía rebanar un cuerpo humano sin demasiada fuerza.

 _Bueno, aquí vamos._

Godric alzó la espada y, usando el peso de la misma, cortó una de las garras de Silverclaw sin tener que repetir movimientos. Guardó el trozo en un morral que llevaba consigo e iba a darse la vuelta, cuando un rugido tremebundo hizo que se detuviera, paralizado por el miedo.

Era mucho pedir que un dragón no sintiera que le cortaran una garra.

De estar jubiloso por el éxito de su misión pasó a esquivar los terribles ataques de Silverclaw, quien bramaba con la fuerza de un trueno. Al final, Godric vio una oportunidad y se trepó a una de sus patas traseras (el dragón había soltado unas rocas que bloquearon la única salida) y la hirió seriamente. Silverclaw perdió los estribos y salió de su cubil, volando y haciendo barrenas para que esa molesta mosca le soltara, pero Godric había clavado su espada (la que llevaba antes de robar la espada plateada) en la pierna y se sostenía de la empuñadura con todas sus fuerzas. Y Silverclaw seguía tratando de deshacerse de Godric.

Finalmente, la oportunidad se dio para que Godric, de algún modo, se trepara al morro de Silverclaw, claro que estuvo a muy poco de errar el blanco y caer más de mil pies hacia el suelo. Usaba sus espadas para hendirlas en el cuerpo del dragón (había que tener mucha fuerza para conseguirlo, pues las escamas de los dragones son muy duras), y así fue avanzando lentamente hasta llegar al cuello. Los rugidos de Silverclaw eran increíbles, aun con el viento silbando en sus oídos. Godric esperó a que el dragón se quedara quieto por unos pocos instantes. Unos pocos instantes bastaban.

Y aquella oportunidad llegó.

Con todas las fuerzas que le restaban, Godric enterró la espada duende en el cuello de Silverclaw. Un bramido ensordecedor provino de la boca de Silverclaw y pronto comenzó a perder altura, lentamente primero, más rápidamente después. Godric se aferró como pudo al dragón, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir a la caída.

Ragnuk estaba exhausto. Había ido de pueblo en pueblo e interrogado a un montón de magos. Ninguno de ellos había cooperado demasiado con él. Lo más que pudo conseguir fue que un hombre, quien sostenía una espada plateada en sus manos, se había subido a un carruaje que formaba parte de una caravana. Y Ragnuk había seguido el supuesto camino de esa caravana.

No había hallado más que desastre.

Ragnuk no encontró hombres junto a los restos de la caravana. Ni siquiera los caballos que tiraban de los carruajes. Alguna que otra joya pudo encontrar, pero no halló ni rastro de la espada que buscaba.

Una sombra bloqueó el sol.

Ragnuk era un poco lento para reaccionar y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que una figura alada se dirigía directamente hacia él. Trató de escapar, pero algo le golpeó con la fuerza de cien caballos y yació inconsciente sobre el suelo, sin saber que un hombre había bajado del dragón, sus brazos completamente rotos por el esfuerzo que había hecho por derribar a la criatura.

Godric notó la presencia del duende, pero poco podía hacer por él. Sintiendo un gran dolor en su brazo derecho, hizo que el pequeño cuerpo flotara a centímetros del suelo y se ató a éste por una cuerda (que también había conjurado). Tenía muchas ganas de regresar al castillo y curarse de todas sus heridas, pero tenía una obligación con el duende.

Después de preguntar en una aldea cercana, Godric dirigió sus pasos hacia el norte. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando llegó frente a unas puertas dobles de metal. Estaba extremadamente cansado y todo lo que deseaba era una cama y algo de comida.

Afortunadamente para él, los duendes reconocieron a Ragnuk y Godric fue admitido en el palacio. Pero antes tenía que enfrentar a Golborok.

—¿Quién eres tú? —rugió Golborok, quien no lucía muy complacido.

—Mi nombre es Godric Gryffindor, señor. Estaba en una empresa particular cuando me encontré con él. —Godric señaló a Ragnuk, quien estaba volviendo en sí—. No podía dejarlo abandonado a su suerte en medio del descampado.

Golborok todavía no lucía muy amigable.

—¡Tú lo heriste, y ahora pretendes hacernos creer que lo salvaste!

—Es verdad, él me salvó —dijo Ragnuk débilmente—. De no haber sido por su gentileza, yo habría muerto.

—¡Pues tendrías que haber perecido! —rabió Golborok, sus ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas—. No cumpliste con lo que te mandé. ¡No trajiste de vuelta esa espada!

Apenas Golborok terminó de hablar, Godric recordó la espada que había encontrado en la guarida de Silverclaw. Podría estar horriblemente equivocado, pero se atrevió de todas formas a presentar la espada plateada que llevaba al cinto.

—¿Se refiere a esta espada?

Los ojos de Golborok se dilataron a tope cuando vio la espada, la preciada espada que había desaparecido de sus arcas.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo la obtuviste?

—Un peligroso dragón llamado Silverclaw la tenía —explicó Godric, viendo cómo Golborok pasaba de estar furioso a estar sorprendido—. Vi cómo una caravana fue asaltada por ese dragón, cómo devoró a esos hombres y cómo usó la espada como un mondadientes. Pero yo no buscaba la espada, sino una de las garras de ese dragón. Pasé por varias… situaciones antes de encontrarme con Ragnuk.

A continuación, y para que no hubiera malos entendidos, Godric depositó la espada a los pies de Golborok. Él creía que iba a quedarse con ella, sabiendo cómo eran los magos en general, pero se quedó helado al darse cuenta que Godric no era como el común de los de su especie.

—Como dicen los muggles, al César lo que es del César —dijo Godric antes de marcharse, aunque lo pensó bien y se quedó de pie—. Pero antes, ¿podría darme algo de comer y un lugar donde pasar la noche? Es que estoy muy cansado, ¡y ya no puedo más!

Al día siguiente, Godric estaba listo para marcharse. Los duendes habían curado sus heridas y le habían hecho una cama de paja, pues era muy alto para sus aposentos. Sin embargo, Godric no se había quejado; si estaba lo suficientemente cansado, podía dormir incluso sobre roca sin que le molestase demasiado. Pero, para su gran sorpresa, Golborok, el duende con mal carácter con el que había hablado ayer, le obsequió la espada que había sido robada, con un detalle.

—Llévatela. Te la has ganado —dijo Golborok, quien ya no lucía de mal genio—. Hemos inscrito tu nombre en la hoja para que nadie olvide los servicios que has prestado a nuestra raza. Es bueno saber que hay magos que no nos miran en menos y nos tratan como iguales.

—¿Por qué habría de mirarlos en menos? —quiso saber Godric alegremente—. Hacen unas espadas fabulosas y también tienen poderes, entre otras cosas.

Y así, Godric Gryffindor comenzó su largo viaje hacia el castillo Hogwarts, sin saber el papel que jugaría en el futuro el arma que llevaba al cinto.

II  
No hay labor indigna

Había una vez un artesano que gozaba de una enorme reputación, pues hacía diversas cosas con metales nobles como el oro y la plata. Pero él no era un artesano común y corriente, pues imbuía con magia a sus creaciones, aunque no a todas.

Un día, este artesano iba en camino hacia su casa. Venía de un pueblo a diez leguas de su aldea natal pues era un punto donde sus creaciones se vendían muy bien. Pero, en el camino a casa, nuestro artesano se fue sintiendo extraño, debilitado, hasta que ya no tuvo fuerzas para seguir tirando de las riendas de los caballos que acarreaban su mercancía.

Su mundo se estaba desdibujando lentamente y sentía una fiebre atroz, pero aun así, nadie se apiadaba de él. Decían cosas como "no tengo tiempo para eso" o "sería sólo un lastre para mí". Tal parecía que las almas caritativas brillaban por su ausencia en esos tiempos. Y mientras tanto, la oscuridad seguía envolviéndolo, y el artesano temió que ese fuera su fin.

Aquel fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en las tinieblas de la inconsciencia.

Su visión se fue aclarando lentamente. Al cabo de unos momentos pudo reconocer la habitación de su propia casa, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para mover siquiera un brazo. Luego, notó algo más, la presencia de una persona que estaba untando una pasta verde sobre su frente. Por la suavidad de sus manos y la delicadeza con la cual hacía su labor, el artesano sólo pudo concluir que estaba siendo atendido por una mujer.

—¿Qué…? —fue todo lo que pudo articular. Sentía sus labios como si estuvieran hechos de piedra.

—Tranquilo. Trata de no moverte —dijo una voz que hacía pensar en una habitación cálida, con camas mullidas y aromáticas—. Estuviste a punto de terminar bajo tierra, pero la fortuna quiso que te encontrara.

El artesano, al escuchar las palabras de la desconocida, recordó que iba camino a su casa junto con su mercancía.

—¿Y mis cosas? ¿Dónde están? —quiso saber, mirando de un lado a otro, como si esperase encontrar su carruaje en medio de la habitación.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —repitió la mujer en tono apaciguador—. Todo está a salvo. Además, nadie trató de robar nada, algo extraño, porque tus creaciones son muy buenas.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Por qué te mentiría? —dijo ella alegremente—. Sólo digo que hay que reconocer los méritos de alguien.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos habló hasta que llegó la tarde. No obstante, el artesano tuvo que reconocer que se estaba sintiendo mejor. Ya no sentía los labios tan pétreos y la debilidad estaba abandonando su cuerpo. Movió sus brazos y sus piernas. Su fuerza había regresado.

—¿Listo para un poco de comida? —dijo la mujer que le estaba curando, quien llevaba una bandeja de madera con una sopa cuyo olor hizo que al artesano se le hiciera agua la boca. Sin embargo, en lugar de tomar la bandeja y saciar su evidente hambre, dijo:

—No debiste hacerlo.

—Demasiado tarde —repuso ella con una sonrisa—. Ahora tendrás que comértelo todo o me molestaré mucho.

El artesano notó que ella estaba bromeando, pero comió de todas formas. Mientras saboreaba las verduras y la carne, notó que ella no lucía como una sirvienta en absoluto. Usaba prendas bastante llamativas y le daban un aire noble, pero allí estaba, actuando de una forma opuesta a su apariencia.

—Perdone mi imprudencia pero, ¿usted es alguien importante?

La mujer no creyó que fuese una pregunta imprudente, por lo que echó una pequeña risa al aire.

—Depende de lo que llames importante.

—Pues creo que usted es alguien de la nobleza, ¿o me equivoco?

—La nobleza de una persona se mide por sus acciones, no por su ascendencia —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa—. Además, cuidar a una persona enferma es algo que cualquiera puede hacer. Distinto es si esa persona siente que servir a otra persona es una afrenta a su amor propio.

—¿Entonces, usted no es de la nobleza? Porque luce como una —dijo el artesano, quien había acabado con su comida.

—¡Ah! ¡Por eso hizo esas preguntas! —La mujer retiró la bandeja del regazo del artesano y dio media vuelta para retirarse, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa bondadosa—. Pues la verdad es que enseño magia en un colegio.

Y con esa pregunta, ella abandonó la habitación, dejando al artesano perplejo.

Le tomó dos días al artesano recuperarse por completo, y durante esos dos días, esta mujer se rehusó a abandonarlo. Hacía el aseo de la casa, le preparaba las comidas, ordenaba su habitación, y todo con una prolijidad que impresionaba. Incluso se las había arreglado para deshacerse de unas ratas particularmente molestas.

Y todo sin que ella le cobrase.

—No tienes que hacer esto, ¿sabes? —insistía el artesano, cada vez con menos convicción, pues sabía que ella no cejaría en sus esfuerzos por serle de ayuda—. Estoy seguro que tienes otros asuntos más importantes que atender.

—Bueno, todavía estamos en agosto y las clases comienzan en septiembre (1) —dijo ella amigablemente—. Tiempo tengo para ocuparme de usted.

Cuando el artesano se hubo recuperado por completo, le pidió a aquella amable mujer que se quedara un par de días más. Pero cuando ella le preguntó sobre sus motivos, él no dijo nada. De hecho, apenas se le podía ver en la casa, y ella supuso que estaba en su taller. Sólo acudía a la casa para comer y dormir. Sin embargo, ella no se atrevió a distraerle de su trabajo.

Para cuando los dos días hubieron pasado, el artesano acudió a su casa, la cual estaba separada de su taller por una distancia corta, y halló a la mujer sirviendo el desayuno en el comedor.

—Buenos días, buen hombre.

—Buenos días —respondió él, frotándose los ojos.

La casa lucía irreconocible desde que la mujer llegó allá. Antes de eso, había un desorden que hubiera descorazonado a cualquier ama de casa.

—¿Vive usted solo? —quiso saber ella de improviso—. ¿No tiene pareja o hijos?

Las preguntas tomaron por sorpresa al artesano, quien tardó un poco en responder.

—Eh, no tengo pareja —respondió el artesano—. Tampoco tengo hijos. Mi vida ha girado en torno a la artesanía mucho antes que mi padre falleciera. Supongo que no me he dado el tiempo de conocer a una mujer.

—Pues debería —dijo ella, sirviéndole leche caliente—. La vida es muy corta para no disfrutar de esos pequeños grandes placeres.

Ambas personas habían hablado de esos temas en los días anteriores, pero ninguna de esas pláticas fue tan larga y amena como aquella. Le sorprendía darse cuenta que para ella no había labor indigna y que hacer las cosas de otra persona no le hacía un sirviente, sino una amiga.

Pero pronto llegó el momento en que ambos debían separarse. Ella tenía que seguir su viaje hacia el colegio donde enseñaba y él debía acudir al pueblo donde vendía sus creaciones. Pero él le tenía una pequeña sorpresa.

—Un pequeño regalo por todo lo que hizo por mí —dijo el artesano, presentando una copa de oro, con un hurón grabado en relieve—. En caso que te estés preguntando por qué un hurón, noté el estampado en tu túnica y creí que era algo importante para ti.

Ahora fue el turno de ella para decir "no tuviste que hacerlo". El artesano tuvo que suprimir una carcajada.

—De la misma forma que no tuviste que hacerte cargo de mí y de mi casa todos estos días.

La mujer se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Me parece justo. —Ella iba a subirse a su caballo cuando recordó algo—. Nunca te pregunté tu nombre.

—William.

Ella montó su caballo y le dirigió una última mirada.

—Helga. Helga Hufflepuff.

Y ella cabalgó hacia el sur, levantando un montón de polvo, dejando atrás a un artesano agradecido.

* * *

(1) Para los efectos de este relato, el inicio de clases sigue siendo septiembre, pero en esos tiempos, Escocia (y por ende todas las islas británicas) estaba regida por el calendario juliano, lo que significa que septiembre es el séptimo mes del año. De haber efectuado un cambio retroactivo entre calendarios, el inicio de clases debería ser en noviembre.

* * *

III  
Jaque mate

Julius Wallace era un viajero muy conocido, entre otras cosas, por traer a las islas británicas un juego novedoso que se jugaba en un tablero de ocho por ocho cuadros con piezas diferentes entre ellas. Julius explicaba a los interesados que el objetivo del juego era capturar al rey antes que el otro jugador. Ni que decir que había mucha gente interesada en aquel nuevo juego, entre ellos, un hombre que estaba cubierto por una capa de viaje.

—Si alguno de ustedes consigue ganarme, obtendrá esto. —Y Julius mostró un objeto pequeño, hecho de oro, el cual colgaba de una cadena, también hecha de oro—. Se dice que este relicario perteneció al mismísimo Alejandro Magno.

 _Ese relicario debe ser mío_ pensó el hombre de la capa de viaje.

Pero Julius ya conocía las reglas del juego, más algunos movimientos especiales que había aprendido en Medio Oriente, donde él creía que provenía el ajedrez (2). Así, oponente tras oponente, fueron derrotados fácilmente. Pero el hombre de la capa permanecía impasible, observando cada juego atentamente, como si aquello fuese un pasatiempo estimulante. Había una razón por la que estaba haciendo eso, y no tenía nada que ver con el dicho del que ríe último.

Muchas horas pasaron, y Julius bebía de un jarrón lleno de vino, haciendo oscilar el relicario en sus dedos. Pero se había quedado sin oponentes.

A excepción de uno.

—¿Vas a jugar, o te contentas con mirar esto? —preguntó Julius burlonamente.

—Sólo estaba esperando el momento justo —dijo el hombre de la capa. Acto seguido, tomó asiento frente a Julius.

—¿Blancas o negras?

El hombre permanecía impasible.

—Me da lo mismo —dijo, con una ligera aspereza en su voz. Julius se encogió de hombros y eligió las blancas.

—Imagino que no necesitas que te enseñe a jugar —dijo Julius con ligereza—. Has estado mirando ese tablero por horas. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

El hombre de la capa frunció el ceño.

—No vine aquí a hacer amigos —repuso, más ásperamente que antes—. Pero me presentaré de todos modos. MI nombre es Salazar. —Hizo una pausa teatral para luego continuar con más dramatismo—. Salazar Slytherin.

Pero ninguno de los presentes hizo algún gesto de sorpresa o miedo. Al contrario, todos estaban pensando en qué clase de madre le había puesto un nombre tan ridículo a ese hombre. Sin embargo, ese nombre le era familiar a Julius, aunque no recordaba por qué.

—Bueno —dijo Julius—, a jugar.

Salazar se dio cuenta que Julius era un jugador que usaba la fuerza bruta para ganarle a sus oponentes. Siempre buscaba eliminar la mayor cantidad de piezas posibles para abrirse camino hacia el rey del enemigo, aprovechándose del escaso conocimiento de sus anteriores adversarios.

Pronto, Salazar se fue quedando con menos piezas que Julius. Sin embargo, a este último le sorprendía que su oponente estuviera tan calmado. No estaba jugando para ganar, sino para sobrevivir. Movía sus piezas a posiciones que no representaban una amenaza para él. Apenas pudo suprimir una carcajada.

—Veo que todas esas horas de observación no te sirvieron para nada —retó Julius a Salazar—. Mis piezas son como una avalancha de destrucción sobre tu patético ejército—. Y profirió una carcajada sonora.

—Jaque.

Julius paró de reír al instante. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero cuando miró el tablero, notó, para su total sorpresa, que su rey estaba siendo amenazado por una pieza a la que no le había prestado atención, pues pertenecía a la defensa de su rival.

—¡Hiciste trampa! —exclamó Julius con indignación—. ¡Hiciste un movimiento no permitido!

—Bah, deja de lloriquear, maldito fanfarrón —gruñó Salazar, lo cual hizo que Julius se callara—. Sólo moví mi alfil en diagonal.

Para su sorpresa, Julius se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Había dejado de prestar atención a ese alfil porque creía que estaba defendiendo al rey de su oponente. Y el peón que había eliminado en el turno anterior, aparentemente un movimiento fuera de sintonía, le había abierto el paso al alfil.

Sin embargo, no había ninguna pieza que pudiera acabar con ese condenado alfil. Había lanzado prácticamente a todo su ejército en un ataque frontal y casi no tenía piezas para defender a su rey. Todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era escapar del alfil.

Otra pieza de Julius cayó. Su rey estaba en jaque otra vez, amenazado por la reina de Salazar, la cual no había movido en todo lo que iba del juego.

—¡Oh, no! ¡OH, NO! —volvió a exclamar Julius. Tuvo que ir replegando sus fuerzas para proteger al rey que había quedado atrás, dando paso a los ataques de Salazar. Lo sorprendente era que Salazar no estaba usando más de dos o tres piezas para poner en jaque al rey. Las demás las utilizaba para neutralizar las defensas de Julius.

—Es fácil creerte el mejor cuando nadie más sabe jugar —dijo Salazar, poniendo en jaque una vez más al rey de Julius—. Pero a mí me basta con aprender los movimientos de las piezas. Lo demás, digamos que se gana con la experiencia.

—¡Pero éste es tu primer juego, y aun así me estás ganando! —protestó Julius, quien movía sus manos erráticamente y sudaba como si estuviera huyendo de algún monstruo aterrador—. ¡Todavía creo que estás haciendo trampa!

Salazar mostró una sonrisa triunfante que irritó aún más a Julius.

—¿Recuerdas Hastings?

La pregunta tomó completamente por sorpresa a Julius.

—¿Esa en la que los franceses invadieron Inglaterra?

—Por supuesto —repuso Salazar en un tono meloso que avivó todavía más la ira que estaba sintiendo Julius—. Y, si bien no recuerdas, esos pobres franceses perdieron la batalla por una simple treta.

Julius olvidó su enojo, recordando la simple y brillante táctica que había desnivelado la contienda a favor de los ingleses.

—Recuerdo que la mayor parte de los soldados ingleses fueron enviados de a uno en diferentes direcciones, haciéndose pasar por simples pueblerinos en carretas. Claro que algunos de ellos eran atacados y murieron varios de ese modo, pero el ejército francés estaba concentrado en un solo lugar y no tenían forma de saber qué estaban planeando los ingleses. Después, cuando vieron que en el lugar de la batalla había pocas fuerzas, los franceses se confiaron y atacaron a ciegas. Pobres. Nunca supieron lo que les pegó.

Salazar hizo aún más amplia su sonrisa.

—Muy buena historia, Julius —dijo, moviendo una pieza distraídamente—. ¿No hallas algo familiar en ese relato?

Julius no sabía a qué demonios se estaba refiriendo Salazar. Estuvo varios instantes tratando de recordar, hasta que supo que la respuesta no estaba en su cabeza.

Estaba en el tablero de ajedrez.

—¡El juego! —exclamó con incredulidad.

—¡Vaya! No eres tan tonto después de todo —dijo Salazar, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano—. Sin que lo hayas propuesto, hemos recreado aquella gloriosa batalla en Hastings.

Pero para Julius no habían acabado las revelaciones. Comenzó a recordar todo; la discusión del plan, las reuniones del rey Haroldo con sus generales y de cómo un simple forastero dio con el plan más audaz y brillante de todos cuantos se propusieron. Cuando el nombre de ese forastero apareció en su cabeza, sólo atinó a decir.

—¡Tú! —exclamó con voz trémula—. ¡Tú lo planeaste todo!

Y Julius puso los ojos en blanco y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, completamente ido.

Se hizo un silencio de muerte en la taberna. Todos miraban con un temor reverente a quien había sido el artífice de la victoria de Inglaterra sobre Francia en aquella contienda. Pero Salazar lucía imperturbable. Encogiéndose de hombros, se arrodilló delante de Julius y extrajo el relicario de entre sus dedos. Lo examinó por un momento antes de abrirse paso entre los clientes y se fue de la taberna en completo silencio.

Uno de los clientes se acercó al tablero para ver cómo había quedado el juego. Hasta un novato en ajedrez podría decir que el juego había acabado en un aplastante jaque mate por parte de las piezas negras.

* * *

(2) El ajedrez como se conoce hoy en día tiene su origen en Oriente Medio, pero su verdadero origen está en la India, en el siglo VI. Este juego llegó a Europa en el siglo X y bien pudo haber llegado a Inglaterra en ese mismo periodo, aunque las fechas no están claras. Fue por eso que decidí emplear a un viajero como la persona que trajo el juego a las islas británicas.

Por cierto, la batalla de Hastings la ganó Francia, no Inglaterra, pero para efectos de la historia, decidí darle la vuelta a la tortilla. Y el rey Haroldo murió en aquella contienda. Sólo para que lo sepan. Además, como esta batalla tuvo lugar en el año 1066, bien pudieron haber vivido los fundadores de Hogwarts en aquellos años.

* * *

IV  
El mayor tesoro

—No, no, no.

Rowena Ravenclaw tenía un dilema. Uno muy grande.

Quería que todo lo que ella sabía estuviera al alcance de sus pares, pues las personas que no eran sabias no sabrían aprovechar lo que ella tenía en abundancia. Era un deseo que había surgido gracias a las palabras de su amigo Salazar. Recordaba claramente aquella conversación.

—¿Y te irás sin dejar nada atrás?

Rowena pasaba por un mal momento, de los muchos que tenía en esos tiempos. Parecía ser que la felicidad era algo que no pertenecía a su mundo.

—Solamente tengo a Helena, Salazar —había dicho Rowena en esa oportunidad—. Y ya sabes cómo es. No le gusta que otro tenga mejores cosas que ella. Llámame fría, pero no creo que Helena sea un buen legado.

—Insisto, ¿no dejarás nada después de tu partida?

—Es que no sé en qué podría aportar —había replicado Rowena, elevando un poco el tono de su voz.

—¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? —había dicho Salazar, indignado y molesto por la poca cooperación de su amiga—. ¿Qué hay de esa enciclopedia que tienes en tu cabeza? ¿Acaso vas a dejar que se pudra y que nadie pueda sacarle provecho? ¡Escribe un libro o algo! No puedes irte sin dejar una huella atrás.

Y fueron esas palabras las que tenía a Rowena meditando y meditando y volviendo a meditar sobre cómo podría inmortalizar su legado. Estaba claro que no iba a escribir un libro. Aquello sería trabajoso y era fácil que se destruyera en alguna de las purgas muggle, tan comunes en esos días. No. Tenía que usar algo más duradero que un libro.

En los siguientes días fue probando diferentes métodos para preservar su conocimiento, pero ninguno de ellos funcionaba como quería. Buscaba algo simple pero efectivo, un artefacto que cualquiera pudiera usar sin problemas… algo como una corona. No, una corona sería muy ostentosa y no quería que la gente ilustrada que usara su artefacto luciera como un rey o algo parecido.

De pronto sintió que cada extremidad de su cuerpo se convertía en greda. Tuvo que apoyarse con sus brazos sobre la cama para no caer de cara al suelo. No sabía por qué le estaba pasando eso, pero ya llevaba meses padeciendo el mismo síntoma. Pero aquella desagradable sensación pronto pasó y pudo ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Esa era otra razón por la que estaba buscando la forma de perdurar a través de las generaciones: su inminente fin.

Por supuesto, no le había dicho nada a Helena sobre su extraña enfermedad, pues no quería darle más preocupaciones. De hecho, el único que sabía a ciencia cierta sobre su condición era Salazar. Claro que Godric y Helga notaban algo raro en ella, pero tampoco se inmiscuían demasiado en su vida privada. Además, Rowena estaba dando cada vez menos clases y ya no era tan participativa en las reuniones que celebraban los demás fundadores.

Un día, Rowena creyó que salir a campo abierto era una buena idea y tomó su caballo para dar una vuelta. Era bueno sentir el aire fresco en su cara, el cantar de los pájaros y el murmullo de los árboles, y eso, al parecer, le hizo mucho bien. Bien pudo haber cantado de alegría, pero se detuvo al notar que una pareja cabalgaba en las cercanías. Parecían ser príncipes muggle, pues usaban ropas finas y unas coronas que no llamaban tanto la atención. Sin embargo, lo que captó la mirada de Rowena fue la princesa, quien usaba una especie de tiara en su cabeza.

Rowena volvió al castillo al galope.

 _Una diadema. ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!_

Era perfecta. Simple, sin tantas pretensiones y se usaba en la cabeza, lo que era mejor para sus propósitos.

Estuvo dos semanas diseñando la diadema, corrigiendo detalles, añadiendo cosas y quitando otras, hasta que tuvo su forma definitiva. Claro que el siguiente paso no podía hacerlo ella, pues requería forjar la diadema. Así, le pidió a Godric que lo hiciera. Rowena sabía que Godric era amigo de los duendes y que había aprendido muchas de sus técnicas herreras. Godric aceptó de muy buena gana y la terminó en un par de días.

—¡Te quedó estupenda! ¡Gracias!

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo Godric, ordenando sus herramientas—. Pero lo que más me alegra es que tú luzcas mejor que ayer. Debiste haber visto tu cara antes. ¡Parecía pergamino!

Aquello era lo más le gustaba de Godric; que siempre conseguía subirle el ánimo. Rowena mostró su primera sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, el motivo de su alegría también tenía que ver con el éxito que estaba teniendo su proyecto, pero Godric tenía un humor que podría animar hasta al más exhausto.

—¡Pero que diadema más bella! —exclamó Helga cuando Rowena se la mostró—. Supongo que fue Godric quien la forjó.

—No me sorprende lo voluntarioso que es —observó Rowena, mirando la diadema, pensando en lo aislada que estaba de sus pares y en lo estúpida que había sido al hacerlo—. Debí haber sido honesta con ustedes desde el comienzo —añadió, bajando el tono de su voz hasta que apenas pudo escucharse.

—Pero Rowena —dijo Helga, quien estaba preparando un estofado de carne—, cualquiera actuaría como lo hiciste. Entiendo que no querías preocuparnos, porque después no nos podrías sacar de encima. Pero quiero que recuerdes que estamos en esto juntos. Y yo creo que estoy hablando por Salazar también, por mucho que tenga esas discusiones con Godric.

Con un estofado en el estómago, Rowena sintió que podía trabajar mejor. El último paso en la creación de la diadema era el más delicado. Por supuesto, ella no le había dicho a Godric que forjara la diadema con cualquier metal. Tenía que ser un metal con propiedades especiales, porque lo que deseaba hacer con esa diadema era convertirla en su legado, en un objeto que otorgara sabiduría a quien la usara.

Por esa razón, Rowena hizo una diadema con memoria. Y por esa razón el metal no podía ser cualquiera. Tenía que ser un metal que pudiera preservar encantamientos poderosos de manera indefinida.

Y el encantamiento era complicado y tedioso de ejecutar.

Por dos largas horas estuvo Rowena encantando la diadema para que pudiera recoger su saber y guardarlo en ésta. Si no lo hacía bien, su mente podría quedar vacía y pasaría el resto de sus días como una cáscara sin vida.

Afortunadamente, todo había salido bien y la diadema yacía sobre la mesa, tan inerte como siempre. Rowena estaba exhausta. De hecho, casi se desmayó cuando finalizó el encantamiento, pero el estofado que le había ofrecido Helga hace unas horas atrás le había servido de mucho.

—Veo que lo has conseguido —dijo una voz. Rowena se dio la vuelta y se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida.

—¡Salazar! ¡Volviste!

—No, todavía estoy en Inglaterra —dijo Salazar sarcásticamente—. Conque una diadema. Justo lo que yo habría elegido.

—Mentiroso —dijo Rowena y le abrazó fuerte—. Nunca dejarás de serlo, Salazar.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —dijo Salazar, abriendo su morral y sacando lo que parecía un trozo de madera cuadriculada y varias estatuas pequeñas—. Es un juego que creo que te va a encantar.

Pero Salazar había perdido casi tan abismalmente como lo había hecho Julius. Rowena sólo necesitaba aprender los movimientos de las piezas y lo demás había sido pan comido. Sin embargo, Salazar notó que Rowena podía estar hasta media hora pensando en qué movimiento ejecutar.

—Bueno, discúlpame por ser impaciente —dijo Salazar cuando Rowena ganó el juego—. Es obvio que no puedo ganarle a alguien con mucha más experiencia que yo.

Porque no era exactamente conocimiento lo que había guardado en aquella diadema. Era experiencia, vasta experiencia. Rowena Ravenclaw había pasado por más experiencias que los otros fundadores y había aprendido de todas ellas. Y eso era lo que ella quería lograr; que por medio de sus experiencias, la gente aprendiera de ellas y utilizar aquellas enseñanzas para los desafíos de la vida. Por supuesto, Rowena sabía que nadie nacía sabiendo, que el conocimiento era importante, pero lo era mucho más la experiencia.

—Gracias, Salazar… por creer en mí y por animarme a hacer esto.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer por mi fundadora favorita —dijo Salazar con un guiño.

Rowena volvió a abrazar a su amigo y se dirigió a la ventana. El sol estaba poniéndose en el oeste.

—¿Sabes? Creo que hay tiempo para una cabalgata por los terrenos —dijo Rowena con una sonrisa—. ¿Te animas?

—Por supuesto. Pero primero quiero mostrarle este juego a Godric, a ver qué piensa. —Y Salazar salió de la habitación de Rowena con una sonrisa malvada.

Rowena exhaló. Ese Salazar nunca iba a cambiar.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Para aclarar malentendidos, guardapelo y relicario hacen referencia a la misma cosa en el mundo de Harry Potter.


End file.
